leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rammus/Strategy
Skill usage * If an enemy uses through Rammus while he is using , the ability won't be canceled. ** can interrupt jump moves such as or mid-jump. ** Abilities such as , and will not stop if Rammus is accelerating in the opposite direction. * is a very strong jungler, with exceptional ganks. allows him to initiate ganks suddenly, and is a strong CC ability with a fairly long duration. * increases 's armor, which increases his damage due to by (10/15/20/25/30). * can be used as an effective escape mechanism. It also has a slight knock-up effect, and this allows for you to run into pursuers to momentarily disable them. *As speeds up continuously after the initial cast, it's sometimes smart to let it speed up in a brush before rolling at someone. * can be used while in to jump across a minion wave and have an instant area of effect knockback/slow effect. * can hit stealthed champions such as , , , or , dealing damage and knocking them back. It will also work against a , knocking him out of stealth. This can be useful for chasing them if they go stealthed at low health. *You can use then use to be at a high speed when reaching your destination. * will damage and slow enemies reviving from pseudo death ( or ) or , granting an easy kill. * can be used on enemies pushing your turret to make them attack you and causing the turret to attack them. It can also be used to take the focus off more squishy allies, allowing them to deal more damage than they would have had they been the focused target. * can also be used to "pull" enemies towards your team as an enemy will be forced to get into attack range to hit you. This is more effective with melee champions whose attack range is shorter than ranged ones. *When using , you can use all your spells to keep enemies in range of this spell in order to maximize damage. This is possible because the ultimate is not channeled. * affects turrets, making a very good pusher, especially lategame when he can tank the turret for his team. Backdooring is a simple matter because you can easily use to run away before enemies catch up. *Rammus can jungle with and . *Note that , whilst it still does damage, it has no crowd control effect on or the . Also note that now has absolutely no effect on Baron or Dragon (it will not reduce armor or force either to attack you). Both skills will still affect all other neutral creeps as normal. * can use while using , making it very useful for destroying towers or champions that are low on health and escaping. Build usage * stacks nicely with . *Building armor is necessary to put to good use. Having a lot of armor will still result in a large amount of damage. **Do not disregard building magic resistance, as your high armor stat means nothing to the enemy team's ability power casters. * can be helpful for laning mana issues and building magic resistance. * in conjunction with and allows you to slow the enemy team heavily and make chasing easier. * synergizes well with , increasing his damage further while also providing armor. * is a very effective item on , as it reflects damage from auto-attacks (which the enemy is forced to use during ) as well as stacks with the reflecting damage given during . * 's active synergizes well with . * can deal massive damage with some ability power and has a powerful AP ratio.This makes a rather potent item as it provides also a large boost of armor. ** can be a powerful item , causing to slow a massive area and incresing slow , and adding a high amount of health **While will provide sustain,a good chunk of AP ,health and the much needed mana before being completed, it falls off late game Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → optional from here on. * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Recommended builds Countering * Avoid attacking while his is active. * Try to purchase a tenacity items early to reduce the duration of his taunt from his . ** Be careful; even with 35 tenacity will last for 1.95 seconds. * Try casting a slow or stun when he uses so that way cannot initiate with his full combo by using , and straight after when he hits a target with . ** Be aware that crowd control abilities will not stop while it is active, but will slow/stun/snare him in place, allowing you to potentially dodge the attack. * is an excellent counter to all AD carries due to his and tendency to build high armor. It is wise to have mage or a hybrid champion (e.g. or ) take him down. * Building a will penetrate his armor, allowing you to deal more damage to him. * If is building AP dont let your guard down, and have a excelent AP ratio and low cooldowns. Champion Spotlight aeU2b9s-ZVw Category:Champion strategies